Talk:Kick/@comment-10156539-20130729064817
Five Reasons Why Jack Brewer is the Best Man I Know 1. He Stayed Behind I was telling a story about an adventure I had while I was camping with my family. Some whacko tried to break into our tent and I fought him off. I was in the middle of the story. "I heard loud footsteps (amateur...) and I saw a shadow outside the tent. I heard zipping and-" Eddie spoke up. (Just for the record, Milton wasn't there.) "Jerry! Look! The supermodels are here!" (Random, I know.) Eddie ran out of the dojo, Jerry hesitated. I think I saw Jack give him a mean look, and he scurried out of the dojo like a mouse. Jack stood there. "Aren't you going to-" "Kim, I would stand here listening to you tell that story a hundred times if you wanted me to." "Really?" "Yeah." "Well, I'll just tell it when the guys get back." "Okay. Um..." His voice got all low and nervous. "Would you like to... Um... Well..." He fumbled with his hands. "We could go grab some fro-yo... Well, if you want to..." I smiled. JACK EFFIN' BREWER JUST ASKED ME OUT! I think my expression gave my emotions away. "Well, in that case, after you!" 2. Once He's Got You, He's Loyal and Wants to Keep You Jack and I were on our fifth date at Portocini's when our WAITER came to our table. He noticed me and turned his charms on. He completely ignored the fact that a easily angered, muscular brunette black belt was sitting across from me. Did I mention he was a third degree black belt now? "Well, hey, sweet thang! What brings you here alone?" He was about my age, blond haired and blue eyed. Not as handsome as Jack, though. Speaking of Jack, his mouth was turned into a frown, and his eyes were foggy. Not the usual Jack. "So, what would you like, Miss Hottie?" (Really?! Seriously, I went to a restaurant, that was said, and he earned a kick where the sun don't shine.) "Um... Manicotti please." Jack didn't look so pleased, but he didn't say anything. The WAITER, supposedly named Richie, ignored the not so happy boy in front of me and left. "Kim, I don't like him." "And neither do I. I like you." He broke into a smile, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, can he at least stop flirting with you. I don't care if I don't eat, I just want him to stop." "I'm not your property, Jack." He looked alarmed. "I want you to be." "What are you saying?" He got up and slid next to me on the booth. "What I'm saying is what I've been waiting to say for a long time. I'm not throwing around this word, I know it's true." "Jack, what are you trying to say here?!" "I love you, Kim. Would you... Like to be my girlfriend?" "No," I said. He looked down and was about to slide out of the booth, but I caught his hand and held him there. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." He smiled and a burst of confidence burst through me, I pecked him on the lips. He looked happy. "I love you too, sealed with a kiss." (A few waiter visits and chats later... Jack EVENTUALLY got his food.) The waiter came with our check. Jack gave him the money, and I was going to give the tip... After a long argument with Jack about who would do it... The waiter spoke up. "No need. As a tip, I deserve something." He pointed to his lips. I looked at Jack who had the scariest look I've ever seen, a certain fire in his eyes I never wanted to see again. He stood up and was about to attack, but luckily for Richie I ran over, put my hand on his chest, did I mention it was really muscular?!, and rubbed up against him, stopping him. I took the few extra seconds to realize how much taller Jack was than both of us. I got on my tiptoes and whispered, "I got this" before lightly nibbling his ear. I got down and walked to the waiter, smiling. "Well, there are two boys here. Isn't it right I get to pick who to kiss?" They both nodded. "Okay" I walked closer to Richie, and then spun around and kissed Jack. FIREWORKS! Jack got out of the booth and Richie was about to attack him, but I got in the way. I flipped him. "A buh-bye Richie." 3. He's Such a Gentleman Jack and I were going to the nursery home where we volunteered. He saw an old man trying to get back in and he went over to help him. I walked in to see an elderly lady. "Who's that brunette you were walking in with?" "My boyfriend, Jack." "Ahh.. I see. And do you really love him? I could see why." "Yes, I do." "He's a keeper, sweetheart. Remember that." She winked at me. Note to self, talk to her next week. I went to where some people were playing bingo, and took over and rolled for them. During the game, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Jack, who was helping people. We spent two hours there, until he drove me home. He walked with me to my door. "Night, my dearest." "Goodnight, Jack." "The morning sun will not shine as bright as you do. I am sorry we say out farewells." He clutched his chest, "my heart is breaking seeing I say goodbye to you." "You're being cheesy, Jack. I love you." I kissed him. "I love you too, beautiful. Goodnight." 4. He Will Protect You, No Matter What That day was the day I announced that I was Jack's girlfriend. Boys were giving him looks, but he glared right back. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. MY. BOYFRIEND. Seriously, no one would come up to him. One girl actually had the courage, (and meanness), to come up to Jack and confront him. "Jack! Why are you together with that... Thing?!" She said. "She's a human being, unlike you. And I love her, dumba-" I piped up. Jack has a habit of cursing. Well, minor cursing. Mostly. "Jack! Language!" "Whatever! Just accept the fact that I'm taken. Sheesh!" He pulled me away. Later that day, the girl confronted ME. She said some things (that the author does not want to repeat. Yes I've heard people say these things.) Jack saw us, and she was about to hit me. He stepped in front of me. She ended up hitting him, but it didn't even make him blink. He growled at her, and she ran away. We sat down on the bench we were near, about to leave school for the dojo, (it was the end of the day). I sat in between his legs. "Jack, I can take care of myself." "I know. I'm no superman, but I'll protect you no matter what." "Jack, you look a little like him..." "I think I look more like Thor. But whatever, I love you and I'll do everything to make sure you're safe and happy." I didn't get the chance to respond, because he leaned down and kissed me. "Remember that." "Sealed with a kiss, Jack." (I don't have a title for this. Suggestions?) 24 year old me am sitting in the courtyard with my boyfriend, Jack. I had a ring in my pocket. We are talking about old stuff we did and still do. I had a surge of confidence. "Jack," I slide the ring on the table, "will you marry me?" I was on both knees. He got on one knee, until we say eye to eye. "Get up." He says. "Sit down." I do as I am told. "Kim, sometimes a man loves a woman so much he can't take it. That's what you do to me. Everything you do intoxicates me, makes me want you more. I have a whole list of reasons why I love you. So please, do me a favor and marry me." He got a ring out of his pocket. I teared up and nodded. He slides the ring on my finger and picks me up, kissing me. We break apart. "How are we going to tell the guys?" My answer came seconds after, as we see Rudy running around happily screaming, Eddie partying, and Milton and Jerry doing the salsa. "I love you, Jack." "I love you too, Kim." How did you like it? Just for the record, here are the ages in order. 17, 18, 19, 19, 24.